Breathe
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: When Lilly OC breaks up with her cheating boyfriend, she is left devistated. She turns to Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, her high school sweet heart, and her boss, for comfort. EdgeworthxOC. First fic, no flames please. :3


Breathe

I don't own the song "Breathe", that goes to Anna Nalick. Nor do I own the Phoenix Wright characters, those guys belong to Capcom.

So, ya. First fic to ever be placed on this site. Whoo! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. Hope I didn't make Edgeworth too OCC, but I usually get carried away, so I appologise before hand. Enjoy!

* * *

Lilly walked out into the snow with two streams of tears falling from her eyes. Her boyfriend, Ivan, was cheating on her, and she dumped him, cheating unfaithful bastard. Slowly, she walked back to her apartment and just sat on her bed crying. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed someone to talk to, to be there. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked through the contact list, which only consisted of three people. Maya, no, she was too far away, three hours at least, and when it was snowing, she didn't want to risk Maya getting into an accident. Phoenix, she had already ruled him out, he lived with Maya. Besides, he probably wasn't too good at the relationship stuff, it took him a long enough time to realize that he was in love with Maya, and then even longer to get the courage to ask her out.

Finally, Miles Edgeworth, her high school sweetheart, and the one whom she assisted during cases. Seeing his name made her cry more, what had happened between the two of them back then, and what she still felt for him made her confused. She hit the call button, and listened to it ring. After the second ring, he answered.

"Hello?" the rough monotone voice answered.

"M-miles-" she choked out.

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake. Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? _

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season. _

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes._

_Like they have any right at all to criticize Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason. _

_Cause you can't jump the track. We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table, No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands. And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe ._

* * *

Her voice was urgent and he could tell she was crying, "Lil', are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He- he cheated and I broke up with him!" she choked a few times.

"…" he didn't know what to do and blurted out his next question, "Do you want me to come over?"

"P-please do." she pleaded.

"I'll be right there." he then paused, "Will you let me in?"

"The door's always been opened for you Miles …" she trailed off.

"Alright, I'll be there and five minutes."

"Be careful, its really coming down." she sounded relived.

* * *

He didn't even have to knock on the door before she answered, jumping on him, clinging to him while she sobbed on his shirt. Her knees gave way and he caught her, muttering soothing words that made no sense and rubbing tiny circles in her back. She was the only person who could get past his defenses, turn Miles Edgeworth, the famed 'Demon Prosecutor' into a pile of mush with just one look. He gently picked her up by putting one arm under he knees and the other around her shoulders, carrying her light little body over to the couch and rocking her back and fourth.

* * *

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss "Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist. _

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year. _

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile. But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles. Wanna hold him maybe I'll just sing about it. Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable. _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button, boys so cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe _

* * *

A little while later, the doorbell rang. He looked to her for permission, and she nodded, sliding off of him to let him answer the door. Wanting to get back to her quickly, he almost ran to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked upon opening the door.

"Is Lillian Parkston here?" a man about the same age as Miles asked hopefully.

"Depends, what's your name?" he asked crankily.

"Ivan Bulmer." he said, "Let me in please."

Miles smirked, recognizing the name of the man he had hated ever since Lilly had started dating the bastard, "Not for you." he said, slamming the door in his face.

There was a loud knock at the door again, "Let me in asshole!" the guy yelled.

"Who's at the door?"

He looked to see Lilly staring back at him, "No one you want to see right now."

"Ivan." she whispered.

He walked over to her and hugged her gently, pulling her smaller frame to his larger one. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ivan glared at him.

"Well, well, Lilly. You yell at me for cheating, but here you are, you little slut." Ivan said, giving her a cruel smile.

"Bastard, get the hell out!" Miles said, loosing control in the most un-Edgeworthy way.

Miles socked the guy in the face with his fist and threw him out the door into a big snow bank that had formed in Lilly's yard. He then turned back to Lilly, staring at the girl who was looking down at the ground.

"Did he hurt you? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Miles asked, ready, if she responded 'yes' to any of the questions to go back out and make Ivan regret being brought into this world.

"N-no." she said.

"Do you love him?" Miles asked hopefully.

"Never have. Never will." Lilly said, shaking her head.

"Good, you deserve the best, and that bastard doesn't fit at all." he said.

"Miley?" she asked.

Good, she was calling him by his special nickname that only she called him by, usually when she wanted something, "Yes, Lil'?"

"I don't want to be alone." she said

He looked at the clock, he had been there for half and hour, and it was 2:33 in the morning, "Its really late-" he said, "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"I can't make you do that-"

"Please, I don't want you to be alone either." he said, then looking her in the eyes said, "I'll protect you, with my life." he said.

"Then I'll have to accept your offer." she said, smiling up at him gratefully.

"Besides, if you're dumb ass ex comes over, I'm sure Wright would defend me in court when I killed him."

This drew out a giggle from her, as he had hoped for, "Come on, Pess awaits your company."

She nodded, and walked into her room, "I'll pack my stuff and change." she said, looking back at him.

"Go ahead." he said, parking it on the couch.

After a few minutes, Miles started to doze off due to lack of sleep from a case they were working on.

"Miles …" a soft voice whispered.

He only turned his head a bit, "Miles?" the voice whispered, more urgent this time.

"Hmm …"

"Wake up Miles." he recognized Lilly's voice, then felt her hand on his knee.

He opened his eyes, then they widened, it wasn't her hand on his knee, she was sitting on his lap.

"Oh, you're awake." she said softly, "You sleep like the dead." she smiled a small smile at him, melting his heart like chocolate.

"Ready to go?" he asked, noticing she was wearing the pajamas he had bought her back from high school.

"Sure." she said, getting off him.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to pull her back down on his lap and cuddle her there all night, or all morning technically, long. They both walked out to his car and he opened the door to the passenger seat to let her in, then after making sure she was in, closed the door, then he climbed in the driver's side. He had noticed that Ivan wasn't in the snow bank Miles had thrown him in, 'Must've ran off' Miles thought smirking slightly as he started up the car and turned on the heater.

When they reached his house, he parked the car and opened the door for her, taking her bag from her, and when she tried to protest just grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Pess met them at the door, wagging his tail enthusiastically as Lilly patted him on the head and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the head before following him into the guest room, where she would be sleeping. She gave him a long hug before heading into her room, smiling back at him and saying 'Goodnight'. He nodded and muttered a 'goodnight' as well.

He then crawled into bed, deciding on sleeping in only his boxers being too tired to put on shorts. It was then he found trouble falling asleep, but his body felt like lead, and he didn't want to move at all. Pess was laying at Miles's feet snoring. 'At least someone's getting some sleep.' he thought. A little while later, sometime around 3:30 in the morning, there was a shadow of a figure at his doorway.

"Lilly?" he mutter grogilly.

"I … can't sleep." she said.

"That's funny, neither can I."

"I wonder why, I felt so tired on our way home."

Home. It had a nice ring coming from her, "Me too." he agreed, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

He heard her snicker before he realized what he said sounded like, "I didn't mean it like-"

"I know. You're not that kind of guy, Miles Edgeworth." she said, smiling sweetly at him, "But am I still invited?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, scooting over to the other side of his king sized bed.

Pess's snoring didn't miss a beat, "Thank you." Lilly said, snuggling up to Miles, who reddened a bit, then wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight, again, Miles." she said, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest.

"Goodnight." he said, softly kissing her forehead.

And they both fell asleep, both starting to rekindle feelings that they had both shared in high school.

* * *

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel. You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out._

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake writing this song, if I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to. _

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd. _

_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud, and I know that you'll use them however you want to. _

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable. _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button now._

_Sing it if you understand, yeah breathe._

_Just breathe, oh oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe._

And, the end! Depending on if you guys like it, I may put up the story of what happened between Lilly (my OC) and Miles back in their high school years. Also I'll eventually put a description of Lilly in my bio depending on, once again, if you guys like it. So, review if possible. Thank you! :3


End file.
